Sentires de un perdedor
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ahí, sentado en el banco de los perdedores se dispuso a observar cómo Dieciocho había vuelto a la lucha, sin mirarlo ni siquiera, ella debía estar decepcionada y comprendía que lo estuviera.


_**Sentires de un perdedor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue tan veloz que no lo previó.

Ella siempre era tan poderosa con sus ataques, y muchas veces cuando se emocionaba mucho no medía su nivel de pelea. Por eso, no le sorprendió que fuera posible que matara a su enemigo.

Por eso los tomó a todos por sorpresa cuando el sujeto se levantó y comenzó a atacarla: a él, a Bills, a Kaioshin, y hasta la misma Dieciocho que estaba a punto de ser eliminada.

No lo pensó dos veces, ni se detuvo a procesarlo, solamente se lanzó a salvarla sin saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía.

El tan solo tenerla en sus brazos ya se sentía en calma, y podía pensar con claridad y volver a la plataforma de alguna forma. Y como efecto secundario, poder ver el rostro sorprendido de ella, lleno de admiración.

Pelear junto a ella, ayudarla a buscar la venganza por aquella humillación, era lo que importaba en ese momento.

Y chocar sus manos con ella, demostrando el buen equipo que ambos hacían, y que a él le gustaba mucho.

Y de alguna forma verla sonreír de orgullo.

De alguna forma lucirse frente a ella para que notara lo poderoso que él era. Por eso se mostró tan confiado cuando quiso atacar al zorro del universo cuatro que era ciego. Por eso no se avergonzó de lanzarle el zapato con todo su entrenamiento en él.

Resultó siendo una buena idea, tal y como se le pasó por la mente… Aunque Dieciocho se sintiera avergonzada por el acto

¡Pero la intención era lo que contaba!

Tal vez no debió enorgullecerse de aquella forma, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía aquellas victorias. Hacía tiempo que no se destacaba en un torneo, hacía tiempo que no sentía aquella adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Tanto fue su furor por su diminuto momento de fama, que nada más escuchó la voz de Frost y el colazo en su rostro.

Luego se sintió caer por el oscuro abismo de la derrota y la decepción.

 _ **.**_

Ahí, sentado en el banco de los perdedores se dispuso a observar cómo Dieciocho había vuelto a la lucha, sin mirarlo ni siquiera, ella debía estar decepcionada y comprendía que lo estuviera.

Y es que todo fue su culpa, se confió demasiado, estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo que había logrado hacer en tan solo ese poco tiempo que no se había fijado de Frost a su espalda.

Lo cegaron los halagos de los dioses, y la sonrisa de Dieciocho después de haberla salvado. Se confió de su fortaleza y olvidó que en una batalla campal podían llegar de cualquier lado, que había todavía más de cincuenta enemigos sobre aquella plataforma.

Si tan solo hubiera seguido el consejo de Bills, y tan solo huir, permanecer en la plataforma y dejar que Goku y Vegeta se encargaran… Pero no, Dieciocho hubiera caído y ella no debía, y él no iba a permitir que la derrotaran.

—Por favor… —murmuró en voz baja— Esfuércense por mi también —y justo en ese momento, al levantar la mirada pudo ver a Dieciocho mirarlo y brindarle una sonrisa.

Y solo eso necesitó: Verla sobre la plataforma y sonreirle. Darse cuenta que ella no estaba decepcionada de él, y que aún tenían oportunidad.

Tan solo verla sonreír fue lo que le bastó para sentirse bien.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Bien..._** ** _Sí, después de la increíble batalla que tuvieron Krilin y 18, se me hizo bastante injusto que de tan solo un colazo cayera de la plataforma ¡Puto Toei! Pero eso demuestra lo ruin que vendría siendo Frost ¿no? Aprovecha el momento de distracción para acabarlo, aunque de eso se trata el torneo. Aprovechar las oportunidades, aunque nunca me cayó bien la lagartija esa._**

 ** _Mi molestia va para los fanboys que critican a Krilin y dicen que se le subieron los humos a la calva... A él no se le subieron los humos, tan solo celebraba una victoria que pocas veces obtiene. Lo están halagando los dioses, y él siente orgullo porque sabe que no es tan poderoso y acabó solo con uno y dos con alguien más._**

 ** _Sentir orgullo por su propio poder no es malo, no es un pecado. No creo que Krilin deba ser juzgado como "vanidoso" por celebrar que le fue bien. Sí, tal vez no se debió distraer, pero muchos en el mismo torneo lo hicieron, es algo normal._**

 ** _Después de esto, sólo queda decir: ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! TANTO EL CAPÍTULO, COMO ESTA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE AMOR QUE LE DOY A MI ENANO..._**

 ** _BESOS! MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!_**


End file.
